1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it may be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the primary battery may only irreversibly convert chemical energy to electrical energy. A small sized rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and a large sized rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.